Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container. More specifically, the present invention describes a storage container removably securable to a hitch receiver of a vehicle. The storage container includes an interior volume suitable for organizing and storing various pieces of equipment therein, and a locking lid thereon. The storage container additionally includes handles, a step on a lower end thereof, a hitch ball, a pair of lighting assemblies, and a hitch assembly for securing the container to the hitch of a vehicle.
People often need to transport various pieces of equipment for outdoor activities, such as hunting, fishing, and camping, among others. People often use pick-up trucks when transporting a large amount of cargo because the flat bed provides users with a considerable amount of space for such equipment. However, equipment stored in a truck bed is vulnerable to theft and weather damage. While some people use covers to prevent items in a truck bed from becoming wet and to prevent the items from escaping the truck bed during transit, such covers do not prevent theft of items left within the truck bed.
Further, items placed in a truck bed are difficult to organize, as truck beds do not offer storage containers or dividers. Items placed in a truck bed may also shift around while the user is driving, which could result in damage to the objects stored therein. While users may try to tie down various items held within the truck bed, it is often impractical to tie down a large variety of items, and cables and ropes can only be tied to the perimeter of the truck bed. Thus, a device that enables users to secure and protect cargo is desired.
The present invention provides a storage container attachable to a hitch receiver of a vehicle. The storage container comprises a housing having a bottom end, sidewalls, and an open upper end, defining an interior volume. A lid is pivotally secured to the open upper end by means of one or more hinges. The lid includes locking latches thereon so that the lid can be secured to the container such that unauthorized users are prevented from gaining access thereto. The housing further includes handles on opposing sides thereof to facilitate transporting the storage container and positioning the container on a vehicle. A step is disposed on a lower end of the front wall that provides users with easy access to the bed of a pick-up truck when the storage container is secured to a pick-up truck. A hitch assembly is positioned on the lower end of the rear wall of the housing so that additional vehicle attachments or storage containers can be secured thereto. A rear wall of the housing includes a hitch assembly for securing the storage container to a hitch receiver of a vehicle. The housing additionally includes a pair of lighting assemblies on opposing sides of the front wall. The lighting assemblies are electrically connected to the vehicle so that the lighting assemblies can function similarly to the tail lights of a vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to storage containers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to storage containers securable to a vehicle hitch. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,158 to Freeman discloses a lockbox securable to a conventional trailer hitch. The lockbox is adapted to store a small item such as a house key or vehicle key therein. The box includes apertures for receiving a pin therethrough, wherein the trailer hitch can be aligned with the apertures so as to secure the lockbox to the trailer hitch. Thus, Freeman discloses a lockbox securable inside of a conventional trailer hitch receiver, and fails to disclose a storage container having a step and lighting assemblies thereon.
Another device, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2010/0051627 to Kucks et al. discloses a cooler chest attachable to a vehicle trailer hitch receiver. The cooler chest comprises a hitch tongue extending therefrom that can be removably engaged with the trailer hitch receiver. The hitch tongue is pivotally moved between a horizontal and vertical position. While Kucks et al. discloses a storage container attachable to a vehicle hitch, Kucks et al. does not disclose a storage container that comprises a step or having lighting assemblies thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,951 to Bohse discloses a hitch mounted waste container transporter adapted to be secured to a hitch receiver on a vehicle. The device includes a hitch bar having one end attachable to a hitch receiver, and a second end having a bracket thereon. An intermediate bar is pivotally secured to the bracket and is movable between zero and twenty five degrees from the axis of the hitch bar. A container support bar is connected to the intermediate bar and is adapted to engage a waste container. Thus, Bohse fails to disclose a storage container attachable to a hitch of a vehicle, and only discloses a hitch mounted transporter to which a waste container can be secured.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2013/0239902 to Venne discloses a pet cage adapted to be secured to a trailer hitch of a vehicle. The cage comprises a floor, sidewalls, and a closed top, defining an interior volume. The cage includes a coupling end for attachment to a vehicle trailer hitch. Thus, Venne discloses a storage container attachable to a vehicle hitch, but fails to disclose a storage container comprising a locking lid, tail lights, and a step thereon.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2004/0040351 to Alcott discloses a storage container for securing vehicle keys and other similar objects. The device includes a container and a separable lid removably attached thereto. The device is attachable to a vehicle by means of a locking pin and padlock, among other locking means. The device can be inserted into a trailer hitch and secured thereto. Thus, Alcott fails to disclose a storage container having lighting assemblies, a step, and a hinged lid.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices in the prior art relate to storage containers attachable to the hitch of a vehicle, but fail to disclose a storage container having additional features and functionality. Devices in the prior art do not include a step thereon for providing access to the container or to a truck bed. Further, devices in the prior art do not include lighting assemblies that function similarly to a vehicle's tail lights for providing illumination and signaling on the rear of the storage container.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing storage container devices securable to vehicles. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.